Rockman EXEAnother Story
by Hub-of-dark-exe
Summary: This is a fan fic that I wrote a long time ago and now will be revived and shared. It somewhat a revised version of BN 5. Though, because some information cannot be shared because it'll be a spoiler. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings

In the year 200X, which is the where I'm living now; scientist started trying to make programs that can look and act like a human being. One of those scientists was my father Furuki. After a few years, they accomplished the task. They called it, Net navi. They made a place where Navis can go. They made the internet and upgraded the computers so that navis can access them to go to the net or protect them from viruses. Because of their new invention, a crime organization was formed. They were called, Abaddon. To defend the net and the people the scientist created a special police force. They were called, net agents. The Net agents fought against Abaddon for peace in the Net.

"I'm Radin Minami. I live in Battle City and study at Battle City High. My navi, Ryu, is my best friend. He always helps me when I'm in trouble and tries to protect me." Radin said to himself.

Today is Monday, June 14, 200X. It's the start of the school year. Radin woke up early to get to school.

"Good morning Radin." Ryu greeted.

"Morning Ryu." Radin replied.

Ryu is Radin's net navi. He had a dragon themed armor. His head gear was shaped like a dragon's upper jaw and had two horns spouting from the back of his head. A light green visor covered down to his eyes. His navi mark was placed on his white chest armor that protected from his upper torso to his shoulders. He wore white gloves that covered his forehand. On the back of his fist was also his navi mark. He also had a white groin guard. His white boots covered half way of his thigh. His knee joints were covered with a flexible grey armor. Under his armor, was a black protective suit that he wore.

"Did you have a good night sleep Radin?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, it was great." Radin replied.

He went to his bathroom to wash his face. He looked at the mirror in front of him. He had blue eyes that matched his green hair. He had somewhat of an oblique shaped head and a sharp nose. Radin went to the kitchen and made breakfast. He broke two eggs and added some salt, pepper and two tablespoon of water. He beat the eggs and got a pan. He poured a little oil on the pan and turned on the stove. When the pan was hot enough, he poured the eggs. He waited for a few minutes then he flipped the egg. When it was done, he heated up some rice and ate. A few minutes later, he got ready for school and went outside. He wore his school uniform, a black gakuran.

"Ah, what a beautiful morning wouldn't you say Ryu?" Radin asked.

"Yeah. Oh yeah, when you were asleep I went to the net to check the weather forecast." Ryu said.

"So, what did it say?" Radin asked.

"They say there won't be any storms this month." Ryu replied.

"Really? That's good news." Radin said.

Radin walked to school and saw Jun Amakusa. He approached her and greeted her.

"Good morning Jun." Radin greeted.

She turned around at the call of Radin's voice. Her long lovely blue hair swayed as she turned around. She brushed it behind her ear and gave Radin a sweet smile. She had black dazzling eyes. Yes, she was a natural beauty. She wore our school's uniform for girls, a black sailor fuku with the skirt covering down to her knees.

"Good morning to you too Radin" Jun replied.

Jun and Radin walked to school together and while walking to school they saw Hiroshi Jinmoto. They approached him and greeted him.

"Good morning Hiroshi" Radin and Jun greeted.

He had short black hair that covered down to his lower jaw. He had dazzling brown eyes that always catches the girl's attention, but for some reason it doesn't catches Jun's attention. He wore the same uniform as Radin. He had a well built body structure. He had a big back and huge arm muscles that were hidden by his clothes. He can run fast and studies martial arts.

"Morning." Hiroshi replied.

"So, how was your vacation, Hiroshi?" Radin asked.

"Tiring. We went hiking on Mt. Fuji two weeks ago." Hiroshi replied.

"Ouch." Jun reacted.

The three of them went inside the building and went to their own classrooms. Radin is in 3-1, Jun is in 3-2, and Hiroshi is in 3-3. *ding* *dong* *ding* the school bell rang. Radin's first period was going to start. The teacher entered the room with a girl wearing their school uniform. She had long light brown hair that was clipped on her head to prevent it from covering her eyes. She has eyes as dark as the night sky. She looked like she had a shy face.

"Gosh she's hot!" Radin thought.

"Settle down now class. We have a new student this year. Her name is Sakura Sakuragi." The teacher said.

Sakura bowed her head and introduced herself.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura said.

"Okay Sakura, you can seat there Sakura, beside Radin." the teacher said.

Sakura walked towards her table and place her things on the table.

"Wow, she's really pretty." Radin said to himself.

"Hello, I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said.

"Hi, I'm Radin. It's nice to meet you too." Radin replied.

Meanwhile, in the cyber world of the classroom…

"Hi I'm Sakura's net navi, Natsumi. It's nice to meet you." Natsumi said.

"I'm Radin's net navi, Ryu. It's nice to meet you." Ryu said.

After school, Radin was on his way home when he saw Sakura in an alley surrounded by gangsters. He then approached them to help Sakura.

"Hey, guys! What do you think you're doing?" Radin yelled with confidence.

"Mind your own business kid." The leader of the group said. "You'll live longer"

"Leave now and you won't be in bed under a coma." Radin replied.

The delinquents circled around him, preventing any kind of escape.

"You just bought a ticket to hell kid!" one of them said.

He began charging at Radin. He attempted to punch him using his right hand with a strong thrust from the momentum of his dash. Though, Radin fended it off by pushing his elbow with the back of his left hand. He formed his fist so that his middle finger would standout a little and punched his throat. The guy fell on the ground and held his neck while gasping for air.

"I should have hit the windpipe." Radin said.

"Bastard!" the other said continuing the attack.

This time he tried using a spear kick at Radin with his left foot. It was headed towards Radin's stomach. Kisauke grabbed his leg with both of his palm and pushed him back causing him to fall. Another one grabbed Radin by the neck and started to choke him. The one he just threw stood up and rushed to attack the immobile Radin. To counter, Radin used his back strength and threw the person who was chocking him to the person who was attempting to punch him. Both of them fell and landed on the nearby trash can.

"All bark no bite." Radin insulted.

Without warning, their group leader attacked Radin with his wooden sword. Radin was hit and fell on the ground. His head was bleeding as Sakura gasp from seeing the sight. Radin tried to stand up but was knocked back down by another hit on the ribs from the sword. The group leader approached the fallen Radin and was about to step on his head.

"Where all that spunk go, brat!?" the guy insulted.

As he stomped his foot, he missed his head as Radin stood up and began to attack him fiercely. He disarmed him knocking away his sword. He then grabbed his head and bashed it on his knee. His nose bled as he covered it with his hand. Without a second to lose, Radin lowered himself and used his elbow to hit the side of the guy's ribs. He then began to strangle him, his left arms across his neck while his right arm under his underarm and his right hand behind the back of his head. Radin began to apply pressure. The guy grabbed Radin's arm, trying to break free. In the end, Radin let go as he passed out. He sighed and said…

"Man, I'm just too soft."

Sakura got close to Radin taking a look at his injury. As she got close to him, Radin blushed.

"Hey Sakura, I'm alright don't worry." Radin said.

"No you're not. You just got hit on the head. I'll accompany you to the hospital." Sakura said.

"I can go by myself. Don't worry about me Sakura." Radin said

"Even though you don't want me to come I'll still go." Sakura said

"Well, I can see there's no point on arguing with you." Radin said.

Sakura and Radin went to the hospital so Radin can be treated.

"Hmm. It appears that nothing is wrong. You just have a wound on your head." The doctor said. "You should be okay in a week or two."

"Okay, thank you doctor." Radin said.

Sakura and Radin left the hospital.

"I'm alright Sakura. You can go home." Radin said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Radin replied.

"Alright. I'll go home now." Sakura said.

Sakura left Radin and went home.

"Ryu." Radin called.

"Yes?" Ryu replied.

"Why have you been quiet all this time?" Radin asked.

"That's because I don't want to bother the two love birds *giggle*." Ryu said.

"We're not love birds!" Radin said angrily.

Radin went home and made dinner. After eating he went upstairs and got ready for bed. A few minutes later he went to bed.

"Good night Ryu." Radin said.

"Good night Radin." Ryu said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new rival

After school, when Radin was about to go home, the guys he beat up yesterday was in front of the school but with another member. The guys from before had casts on their limbs. Other, had a bandage around his neck.

"You guys again?" Radin questioned. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

He pointed at one of them. The one he punched on the throat.

"I remember breaking your wind pipe."

He pointed at the group leader, the one who he chocked.

"And you. You shouldn't be standing after that beat up!"

He finally pointed at the two that he threw.

"And you… Well, I only remember giving you minor injuries."

"This guy can't talk for a while." The new guy said as he pointed at the guy Radin punched on the throat.

"But we're not here for fist fights." one of the gangsters said. "We want to challenge you to a net battle with our big honcho."

The new guy walked up in front of Radin. He wore a Gakuran with the polo over his shoulders and a leaf in his mouth. He had a fierce look in his eyes as if he was trying to strike fear into me. His blond short blond hair stood up on his head.

"I'm Kashamaru. So, you're the one who beaten up my boys." Kashamaru said.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Radin asked.

"Humph, let's get into business. Tomorrow at four, meet me at the arcade. We'll have a net battle, and we'll both bet our rarest chip. Also, the loser has to obey the winner." Kashamaru said.

"Fine by me. I'll bet my Super Vulcan." Radin said.

"And I'll bet my Cross Divide. Meet you here at four." Kashamaru said

They both left the area. Radin went back home and got Ryu ready for tomorrow's battle.

"Are you sure about this Radin?" Ryu asked.

"C'mon, the only who beaten me in a net battle was a net official." Radin replied.

"True, but you never seen that guy battle. You don't know what kind of techniques he and his navi are going to use. Plus, you're betting your most rare chip." Ryu said

"It'll be fine." Radin replied.

"*sigh* guess there's no point on trying to stop you." Ryu said.

After customizing Ryu for tomorrow's battle, Radin went to sleep. The next day, after class, Radin went straight to the arcade to battle Kashamaru.

"Are you ready, Ryu?" Radin asked.

"I was born ready." Ryu replied.

It was four in the afternoon; Kashamaru arrived and step up at the net battling machine.

"You ready to lose your rare chip?" Kashamaru asked in a teasing tone.

"I think that's going to be you." Radin replied.

"Humph, enough small talk. Plug-in Shinobi, Transmission." Kashamaru said while pressing a button on his PET and aiming for the jack-port.

"Plug-in Ryu, Transmission." Radin said while pressing a button on his PET and aiming for the jack-port.

After jacking-in two navis appeared in the arena.

"I am Shinobi. I'm the navi of Miyabi's son, Kashamaru." Shinobi said.

"Really now. Let's have a fair fight, okay?" Ryu said

"I'm a ninja, cheating is dishonorable" Shinobi replied.

"Fighters read, FIGHT!" The computer said.

"Let's go!" Radin said in a energetic voice.

"Shinobi, don't hold back." Kashamaru.

"Battle Chip – Mega Cannon, and Dash, Slot-in" Radin said while inserting two chips in his PET.

"Dash! Mega Cannon!" Ryu said.

A bird appeared with a red turret on top. It attacked Shinobi, but Shinobi evaded.

"Battle Chip – Samurai Sword and Area Steal, Slot in." Kashamaru said while inserting a chip in his PET.

"Samurai Sword! Area Steal!" Shinobi said.

Then Shinobi's hand and forearm turned to a katana. Shinobi used Area Steal and teleported behind Ryu, and slashed him with his katana.

"Ugh!" Ryu shouted in pain.

"Ryu! Battle Chip – Recovery 300, Slot in" Radin said while inserting a chip in his PET.

''You should give up if you want your navi to survive." Kashamaru said.

"After a luck shot like that? You have to be joking." Radin said.

Ryu stood up and got ready to fight.

"Ryu." Radin called.

"Radin, let's do it." Ryu said.

"Program Advance." Radin and Ryu said.

"Battle Chip – Vulcan 3, Triple Slot in." Radin said while inserting three chips in his PET.

After slotting in the three chips, Ryu right and forearm turned to a Gatling gun with ten barrels.

"Humph, program advance huh? Shinobi Beta Sword" Kashamaru said

"Yes, Master." Shinobi replied.

"Program Advance!" Kashamaru said.

"What?!" Radin said.

"Battle Chip – Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword, triple slot in." Kashamaru said while inserting three chips in his PET.

Nijaman's right hand and forearm turned to a sword with a triangular edge. While his left hand and forearm turn to a diamond edge sword. The two swords shined and fused to a more powerful sword.

"Beta Sword!" Shinobi shouted while releasing the sword.

Both attacks clashed with great power, it destroyed the terrain leaving only the two fighters.

When both attacks disappeared, and the smoke cleared out. They saw Shinobi laying on the floor and plugged out.

"Shinobi deleted. Winner Radin and Ryu" the computer announced.

Kashamaru slammed his hands on the computer as he protested to his defeat. His face showed his anger. Though, he kept it inside him. Radin approached him and reminded him of their deal. Kashamaru gave up his Cross Divide with a heavy heart.

"The loser has to obey the winner." Kashamaru said.

"Forget about it." Radin said. "This is enough of a reward."

With that, Radin left him in the arcade and headed for home. As he entered his house, he was surprised to see a certain person.

"Long time no see, Radin." His father, Furuki, greeted.

"Hi dad, how you been?" Radin said

"Good. It's your birthday today, isn't it?" Furuki said

"Hey, you remembered." Radin said.

"Here's your present." Furuki said while giving him a CD.

"What's this?" Radin said

"It's a navi customizer. We invented how to equip weapons to navis. Here I'll teach you how to do it." Furuki said.

They went to Radin's room. Radin installed the program, and his father thought him how to use the customizer.

"Wow, this is great dad." Radin complimented

"Of course. I invented it." Furuki bragged.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Furuki said.

He went down stairs to open the door.

"Yes? Who are you?" Furuki asked.

"Hello, I'm Sakura, Radin's classmate. Is he there?" Sakura asked

"Radin! There's someone looking for you!" Furuki called.

Radin went down and went to the door.

"What is it, Sakura?" Radin asked.

"I forgot to give you your present." Sakura replied.

"Thank you Sakura. Why don't you come in for a moment?" Radin said.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

"Hmm…. I see two love birds here." Furuki teased.

"We're just friends, dad!" Radin said.

"Sorry, it's getting late I should go home now." Sakura said.

"I'll come with you, Sakura. It's pretty dark. You might get in danger like last time, so I'll come with you" Radin said.

"Yeah, sure. Go with you girlfriend." Furuki said.

"Oh, zip it Dad." Radin said.

Radin accompanied Sakura to his house and went back to his house and found his father sleeping.

"Well, Radin it's pretty late and we still have school tomorrow." Ryu said

"Yeah I should go to bed."

Radin got ready to go to sleep and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beginning of the War

The next day…

"Morning, Radin." Ryu greeted.

"Morning, Ryu." Radin greeted. "Where's Dad?"

"Maybe he's down stairs or maybe he left." Ryu replied.

"Let's check." Radin said.

Radin went down while carrying his PET and found his father making breakfast.

"Morning, Radin." Furuki greeted.

"Morning, Dad." Radin greeted.

Radin sat down and his father gave him his breakfast.

"Here you go. I made you a Panini." Furuki said

Radin ate the sandwich.

"Wow! This sandwich is pretty good." Radin complimented.

""Of course, I was the one who made it." Furuki said.

"I'm sorry to bother your happy conversation, but you need to leave now, Radin or you'll be late." Ryu said.

"Oh my gosh! It's already 7:40. Sorry dad I got to go. Bye." Radin said.

"Sure, I'll make dinner." Furuki said.

Radin went to school in a hurry.

"Phew! We made it." Radin said.

*Ding Dong Ding* the school bell rang and the teacher went in. They started their first period class. After class, Radin went to home.

"Home at last." Radin said.

*riiiiiiiiiiing*

"Radin, phone. It's from Dad." Ryu said.

Radin picked up his PET and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Radin said.

"Radin, go to Sci Lab right away." Furuki said.

"Sure, but what for?" Radin asked.

"Somebody hacked into the system. We need your help." Furuki said.

"I'm on my way." Radin said.

Radin made his way to Sci Lab via Metroline Station. Metroline station is a train station leading to different places in Electopia. Radin bought a ticket to Sci Lab. A few minutes later he was in front of the building. Sci Lab was a white building with 10 floors. In Sci Lab, they research about how to improve the net society.

"We're here." Radin said.

"Radin, let's go." Ryu said.

"Right." Radin said.

Radin made his way to the third floor.

"Plug-in Ryu, Transmission." Radin said while pressing a button on his PET and aiming at the jack-port.

In an instant Ryu was transported into the door's cyberworld.

"Radin I'm in." Ryu said.

"Ryu, unlock the door." Radin said.

"Right." Ryu said.

But when Ryu was about to unlock the door a navi appeared.

"Ryuki!?" Ryu said in a surprised tone. You're the one who hacked the computer? Why?

"That is none of your concerns. If you want to unlock the door you have to defeat me first." Ryuki said.

"Fine. Radin!" Ryu said.

"Program Advance!" Radin said.

"Program Advance!" Ryu said.

"Battle – Chip Salamander, Fire Sword, Fire Blade, Slot-in." Radin said while inserting 3 chips in his PET.

"Fire Sword!" Ryu said.

His right hand and forearm turned to a sword and it was enveloped in flame.

"Fire Blade!" Ryu said.

His left hand and forearm turned to a sword shaped like a hook and it was enveloped with flame.

"Salamander!" Ryu said.

When he used salamander he was enveloped in flame. Then the two swords combined. The flame that enveloped Ryu was transferred to the new sword.

"Desperado Bomb!" Ryu said while slashing Ryuki with the sword.

"Using such a strong attack. Program Advance: Beta Sword." Ryuki said.

Using Beta Sword, Ryuki blocked Ryu's Desperado Bomb. Both attackes clashed. Both navis were unharmed.

"Well, that didn't work." Ryu said.

"Battle Chip – Super Vulcan, Slot-in." Radin said while inserting a chip in his PET.

"Super Vulcan!" Ryu said.

When Ryu used Super Vulcan his right hand and forearm turned to a Gatling gun with 3 barrels, and has the capacity of shooting 20 bullets in one second.

"Samurai Sword." Ryuki said.

When Ryuki used Samurai Sword, his right hand and forearm turned to a silver katana.

"Fire!" Ryu said while shooting at Ryuki.

"That won't work." Ryuki said.

Ryu kept shooting while Ryuki kept blocking every bullet that came out of Ryu's weapon.

"Battle Chip – M-Cannon, Slot in." Radin said.

Cannon then appeared behind Ryuki. It shot Ryuki at the back.

"Back stab, huh? Well, that won't work either." Ryuki said.

Ryuki simply dodged the shot by jumping upwards.

"Better delete me in less than ten minutes or your pops won't last to see the sunset." Ryuki said.

Ryu stood up and

"Radin, let's use dad's gift." Ryu said.

"Like, we have a choice. NCS, Ryu Gunner, activate!" Radin said.

Ryu shined green and when the light disappeared he turned green with two rocket launchers mounted on his shoulders, his left and right hand and forearm turned to a Vulcan with five barrels that can shoot fifty bullets in one second, and a jet pack mounted on his pack.

"What the…?! So, this is Furuki's new navi system, huh?" Ryuki said.

"Vulcan Barrage!" Ryu said while shooting at Ryuki with his two Vulcans.

The speed of the bullets were too fast that Ryuki was not able to dodge.

"Ugh!" Ryuki shouted in pain.

"Rocket Fire!" Ryu said while releasing his two rockets.

"Rockets, huh? That isn't going to work." Ryuki said.

Ryuki dodge the rockets by jumping, but the rockets turned upwards and hit Ryuki.

"Drat, homing." Ryuki said. "Ugh!"

"Why, Ryuki? You're a net agent. Why did you try to kill dad?" Ryu asked.

"It's just a test." Ryuki said.

"What!?" Ryu said.

"Plug-out and enter the room." Ryuki said.

Ryuki then pluged-out.

"Ryu, let's go." Kisauke said.

Ryu pluged-out and Radin entered his father's lab. Inside, there were dozens of expensive high tech computers.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Radin asked.

"This was all a set up." Ryuki's operator Kirisaki said.

"A set up!?" Radin said.

"Yes. It was a test to see if you're tough enough for the team, and the missions ahead." Kirisaki said.

"Team? Missions? Can give some detail here?" Radin asked.

"As you know Abaddon is the net mafia that's trying to destroy all of net society. As we speak, Abaddon is taking over parts of the net. They are expanding their territory and they're trying to release something that shouldn't be released." Kirisaki said.

"And that is?" Radin asked.

"The two navis gods of the destruction." Kirisaki said.

"The navi gods? I heard rumors about them from a scientist in Sci Lab area, but are they real?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, they are. As you know, Sci Lab created the net society, and kept secret to anyone else except for a selected few, the Undernet. The Undernet is where we keep the original program of one of the gods." Kirisaki replied.

"Looks like a pretty good hiding spot. Then, let me guess. The evil looking navis in the Undernet are net agents?" Ryu asked.

"No. Since the Undernet was known to be the most dangerous place in the entire net, most criminal navis go there to hide." Kirisaki replied.

"Okay. You said that there are two god navis, and you just said that the original program of one of the gods is hidden in the Undernet. If that's the case, then where's the other one?" Radin asked

"The original program of the other god is the in Underground." Kirisaki replied.

"Underground? Never heard of it" Radin asked.

"Yes. The Underground is the proto-type net. After they made the net they made the net navis. They tried to make independent navis that don't need operators. The two navis gods were the first independent navis, but because of that they created chaos in the net. The two navis destroyed the net and the scientist took and hid the original program of the two navi gods, and sealing the net, which is now known as the underground. The other program is in there and the Underground is more dangerous than the Undernet." Kirisaki explained.

"Now I see. So, Abaddon is trying to bring back the two navi gods, right?" Radin asked.

"Exactly. It is our duty to stop them." Kirisaki replied "So, are you in or out?"

"I'm in. It won't be fun without the net anyway." Radin said.

"Good. Our first mission will start tomorrow. I'll e-mail you where we will meet." Kirisaki said.

"Sure." Radin said.

"Okay now let's go home, son." Furuki said.

Both father and son went home. When they were at their house they ate dinner and went to sleep.

The next morning, Radin woke-up and ate breakfast.

"Man, its taking Kirisaki forever to e-mail me." Radin complained

"Stop complaining. He'll mail us soon." Ryu said.

*riiiing* *riiiiiing* *riiiiiiiing* Radin's PET rang.

"Radin, mail. It's from Kirisaki. He said that the meeting place is at Beach Area 2 near the entrance leading to the Undernet." Ryu said.

"Okay, let's hurry." Radin said.

Radin went upstairs to his room to plug-in. He transported Ryu to his computer HP and stepped on a panel that has "Beach Square" on it. He was then transported to Beach square. The Beach Square is where most net navis gather and is also where events in Beach Town are held. Ryu made his way to the rendezvous point.

"We're here. Now what?" Ryu asked.

"We're going to enter the Undernet and retrieve the program" Ryuki said.

"Roger. But aren't there some none net agent navis in the Undernet?" Ryu asked.

"Yes. So, be on your toes." Ryuki replied.

"Okay let's go!" Ryu said.

Ryu and Ryuki entered the warp point. They were transported to Hades Island and made their way to the terrifying world of the Undernet.


End file.
